


Празднично

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Виньетка к 14 февраля.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	Празднично

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Почему ты не поздравил меня вчера?

— Лео, зачем мне один день, чтобы показывать свои чувства, когда я делаю это каждый день? А если ты помассируешь мне после плеч поясницу, то я тебя ещё и поцелую.

— Ты меня и так поцелуешь!

— Я тебя поцелую празднично. Повяжу на шею ленту и поцелую.

— Значит, всё-таки поздравишь?

— Вымогатель!

— И я тебя тоже люблю, Криш.

Февраль, 2014


End file.
